


black TIE event

by SmonksTheMuse



Series: TIE Vader [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sheev is pissed, TIE Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: Prompt from Pomrania on tumblr: "TIE VADER TIE VADER TIE VADER. If you want Star Wars prompts. It'd been mentioned on Jersey's blog a few times; basically, Vader's like "screw this I'm out" and wires/welds (depending on the version I've seen) himself into a TIE."





	

Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious, Master of the Galaxy and Lord of the Sith, was precisely two seconds away from flipping a table.

 _Several_  tables, in fact.

Normally, he would be demanding of himself an answer as to how he managed to miss the signs of something so severe. This time, however, he would give himself a bit of leniency. Because  _no one_  in their right mind would ever consider that  _this_ could happen.

Darth Vader, though, by Palpatine’s own design, was decidedly  _not_  in his right mind.

Which somewhat explained his decision to become one with a TIE fighter.

What was not explainable was his decision to announce his recent,  _unauthorized_  modifications by hovering outside the windows of the Imperial Center gala hall, twenty minutes past ‘fashionably late’ to the annual Empire Day feast.

“We will be having  _words_ , Lord Vader,” he hissed under his breath.

As if he had heard him, Vader’s voice blared out from the TIE’s intercom system (which TIE’s weren’t even  _equipped with_ ), causing several people to wince and one to even drop his wineglass.

“I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, MY MASTER. BUT MY NEW FORM CANNOT JOIN IN THE FESTIVITIES. I WILL REMAIN ON THE PERIMETER, IF IT PLEASES YOU.”

_It would please me to have you shot out of the air and torn back to your basics._

“As you were, Lord Vader,” he said, with a condescending smile, though he wondered if Vader could even see him well enough to recognize it. “You may… stand guard, if you wish.”

He received no answer, and he did not wait for one. He turned back to the crowd of sycophants and flatterers, half-listening to their useless chatter, debating whether - once he’d gotten him untangled from that TIE - if he should deprive Vader of his limbs as punishment, or send him off on an assignment to Tattooine.

 _Limbs_ , he decided. He would be forgiving this time. For Vader had at least had the sense to make himself a TIE Advanced.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
